


Спи спокойно, друг мой

by petergirl10



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petergirl10/pseuds/petergirl10
Summary: Вымотавшийся во время расследования Джон засыпает, но его отдых омрачают кошмары. Шерлок находит необычный выход.





	Спи спокойно, друг мой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleep well, my friend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/330261) by anonymous. 



           То, что выглядело как изучение кровяных клеток под микроскопом, было ничем иным, как едва завуалированным прикрытием для изучения истинной цели уголком глаза. Шерлок каждые несколько секунд поглядывал в сторону — на Джона, сидящего за столом у окна в гостиной.  
           Доктор таращился в одну из книжек, которые Шерлок вручил ему для текущего дела, но, как ясно видел детектив, тот смотрел в текст как будто его не видел. Джон сидел, подперев ладонью подбородок и с каждой секундой все больше и больше по ней "растекался". Шерлок все ждал, когда же друг наконец комично уронит голову на грудь — и это ужасно его отвлекало.  
           — Тебе надо поспать, — наконец пробормотал Шерлок, не отрываясь от микроскопа.  
           Джон затравленно вздохнул, но ответил:  
           — Я справлюсь.  
           — Ты бодрствуешь уже сорок четыре часа и двадцать три минуты. И если ты не планируешь добавить к достижениям убийц свою собственную смерть от изнеможения, я предлагаю тебе немного отдохнуть.  
           Джона даже не особенно встревожил тот факт, что Шерлок высчитывал его режим сна.  
           — Ты не спишь столько же, — кротко возразил он.  
           — Не у каждого разум настолько силен, чтобы не отвлекаться на сон и голод. Сейчас от тебя мне никакой пользы, так что лучше отключись, пока не восстановишь энергию и не станешь мне снова полезен.  
           Шерлок прямо-таки ощутил, с каким возмущением Джон на него глянул. Взгляд почти обжигал.  
           — Ты понимаешь, о чем я. Диван или кровать. Быстро, — щелкнул пальцами Шерлок, по-прежнему не встречаясь с сердитым взглядом доктора.  
           Джон сменил гнев на милость. Перспектива перехватить немного сна привлекала его гораздо больше, чем гроздь шерлоковских оскорблений, даже под лозунгом "из лучших побуждений". Поднявшись, он перешел к дивану и на него рухнул. Вся энергия мигом его покинула, едва измотанное тело коснулось мягкого сидения.  
           Он стянул со спинки дивана плед и в него завернулся.  
           — Когда Лестрейд сказал нам прийти?  
           — В пять. У тебя есть несколько часов, я тебя разбужу.  
           — Спасибо. — Джон скорчил гримасу, представив, что Шерлок может на сей раз избрать в качестве будильника. Царапающее нервы наигрывание на скрипке? Или он возьмет на себя труд придушить цыпленка? Ведь простое "растолкать" всегда слишком скучно. Джон невольно улыбнулся этой абсурдности и закрыл глаза.  
           Шерлок продолжал изучать Джона, который почти сразу провалился в сон. Наконец-то. Дыхание друга выровнялось и превратилось в легкое похрапывание, которое Шерлок давно научился не игнорировать, часто оказываясь в непосредственной близости от спящего. Собственно, этот звук действовал на Шерлока довольно-таки усыпляюще, и он, сам втайне тоже уставший, старался воспротивиться этому эффекту и наконец-то сосредоточить свое внимание на кровяных клетках, которые ему полагалось изучать последние десять минут, большое спасибо тебе, Джон Ватсон.  
           Едва он выругал про себя спящего, как услышал, что с губ доктора тоже слетело тихое ругательство. Шерлок перевел взгляд на Джона. На его лбу собрались морщинки ужаса; он заметался во сне, изредка вскидывая кулаки и безуспешно сражаясь с невидимыми врагами. С минуту Шерлок продолжал просто на него смотреть — на случай, если это был обычный мимолетный кошмар, из тех, что имели тенденцию затем превращаться в нечто более приятное.  
           Но Джон продолжал вертеться. Ерзать. Ругаться. Покрываться каплями пота. Поскуливать. Нет, кошмар был плохой. Возможно тот, с участием маленькой девочки и одного из его сослуживцев. Того, который остался в итоге со сломанным позвоночником. Это был один из самых травматичных флэшбеков Джона.  
           Ну, конечно, вспомнил Шерлок, испытывая укол вины. Когда Джон недосыпал, его кошмары всегда имели тенденцию становиться хуже.  
           Шерлок оставил микроскоп и опустился на колени около спящего доктора. Сейчас он видел, каким постаревшим тот выглядит и каким кажется маленьким и уязвимым под этим вязаным пледом, дань любезности миссис Хадсон. Шерлок провел пальцами по коротким, песочным волосам друга, и тот, казалось, отреагировал — скованно и неуверенно — даже на такое легкое прикосновение.  
           — Вольно, солдат. Ты сделал все, что мог. Пришло время отбоя, — мягко, но властно прошептал Шерлок.  
           Он продолжал свои поглаживающие движения, и одинокая борьба друга стала стихать. Она сменилась глубоким, рвущимся из груди рыданием.  
           Детектив понимал, что Джон, скорее всего, скоро проснется от слез и их устыдится, пусть даже Шерлок множество раз за эти восемнадцать месяцев видел его ночные страдания. Джон такой тугодум. Сейчас-то уже мог бы сообразить, как мало подобные вещи беспокоят самого Шерлока.  
           Готовясь к пробуждению друга, тот перебрался на диван и уместился на оставшемся с краю небольшом пространстве. Шерлок подсунул под друга руку и осторожно подтянул его вверх, укладывая себе на грудь. Ощутив рядом знакомое и безопасное человеческое присутствие, Джон провел руками вверх и вцепился в белую рубашку Шерлока. Детектив сделал себе мысленную пометку бросить рубашку в стирку, поскольку Джон явно хлюпал носом ему в воротник. Обхватив друга и не позволяя ему скатиться, детектив стал круговыми движениями поглаживать ему спину, слишком напряженную для любого спящего.  
           Когда Джон чуть не подавился собственным всхлипом и проснулся, уже Шерлок лежал с закрытыми глазами, откинув голову на подлокотник. Детектив ощутил, как волосы друга защекотали ему подбородок — Джон приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, и сонно-растерянно моргнул.  
           — Ш-шлк, чт... — пробормотал он почти неразборчиво и медленно ослабил хватку на одежде Шерлока.  
           Тот, не открывая глаз, ответил:  
           — Диван помогает мне думать.  
           У Джона не было сил углубляться в прочие причины их положения. Он потер мокрое от слез лицо и попытался сесть. Руки Шерлока тут же ухватили его за предплечья.  
           — Куда это ты собрался? — в безэмоциональном выражении так и не раскрывшего глаз детектива скрывалась сухая улыбка.  
           Притягивать обратно Джона ему не пришлось. После минутного колебания тот сам шлепнулся обратно, слишком уставший, чтобы тащиться к себе по лестнице. Несмотря на всю странность дремы в обнимку с соседом, Джон не мог отрицать, что ему невероятно уютно — особенно учитывая, что Шерлок процентов на шестьдесят состоял из острых мослов. Здесь было определенно приятнее, чем лежать у себя в спальне в ожидании, когда наконец согреются холодные простыни. Джон вновь уткнулся лицом в шею Шерлоку и ощутил влажный воротник. И вспомнил, что его собственное лицо было мокро от слез, когда он проснулся. А еще, что он тогда почувствовал на себе руки друга: одна лежала на пояснице, а другая защитным жестом прикрывала шею.  
           Джон улыбнулся, думая, как же получилось, что человек, с гордостью носивший "бляху" социопата, временами проявляет такую нежность. И лишь перед Джоном и еще несколькими избранными с подобной же привилегией. Джон до сих пор ощущал сотрясавшие его в кошмаре потоки дрожи, но, тем не менее, просыпаясь, он, как никогда, ощущал себя в безопасности. Он закрыл глаза и снова стал уплывать в куда более мирный сон.  
           Шерлок не солгал, сообщив, что диван помогает ему думать, но он умолчал о причине, заставлявшей его в данный момент разделять сей предмет мебели с Джоном. По правде говоря, он тоже хотел дать своему разуму максимально возможный отдых, что, понятно, было для него отнюдь не простым делом. В отличие от многих, кому это давалось с легкостью, Шерлок не мог просто взять и выключиться. Но он умел "приглушить" мозг до состояния приятной расслабленности. А ощущать рядом Джона, чувствовать его дыхание, ощущать, как поднимается и опускается его грудь с каждым вздохом, прижимать друга к себе поближе... это помогало. Даже само понимание, что Джон рядом и в безопасности, снижало приоритетность всего прочего и делало его не стоящим сосредоточенности.  
           Услышав шаги на лестнице, Шерлок легко себе улыбнулся. Он знал, что если миссис Хадсон поднимется и увидит их в таком положении, дальше она будет передвигаться на цыпочках и максимально бесшумно, чтобы не побеспокоить своих "мальчиков". Шаги на лестнице стали мягче, но ничуть не потеряли уверенности. И Шерлок услышал приглушенное хихиканье.  
           — Вас что-то насмешило, инспектор? — поинтересовался он, не делая ни малейшей попытки отстраниться от Джона.  
           — Нет-нет, ничего, — открыто солгал Лестрейд. — Просто Донован должна мне теперь 60 фунтов. Я ведь ничего не прервал?  
           Шерлок открыл глаза, негодующе выдохнул и быстро глянул на Джона. Тот, похоже, настолько глубоко спал, что вообще не слышал разговора.  
           — В данный момент ничего важного. Молитесь, чтобы так и осталось, — коротко ответил Шерлок и посмотрел на Лестрейда. — А что вы здесь делаете? Мы ведь договорились, что встретимся в пять в участке.  
           Лестрейд сжал губы, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить серьезное выражение. Его веселило, что Шерлок, похоже, ни капельки не смущается. Этот человек имел настолько слабое понимание личного пространства и ожидаемых социальных норм, что, кажется, совершенно не представлял, отчего Лестрейд или кто другой могут счесть, что двое друзей, лежащих в обнимку — это не самое естественное в мире зрелище.  
           Внимательно слушая, чем инспектор объясняет свое вторжение, Шерлок все равно продолжал поглаживать Джона по спине.  
           — Вы уверены, что это он?  
           — Да. Как и в остальных случаях, ребенок и его родитель были связаны друг с другом запястьями. Так вы поедете?  
           Шерлок вновь взглянул на Джона, который со времени появления инспектора даже не шевельнулся. Не в натуре Шерлока было желать завернуть кого-нибудь в вату, чтобы защитить от мира. И меньше всего Джона. Пока остальные реагировали на его хромоту жалостливыми улыбками и предложением помощи, Шерлок с удовольствием тащил Джона в потенциальную опасность, уверенный, что тот побежит наравне, ибо знал, насколько друг силен под маской калеки. Джон Ватсон был героем войны, а не просто раненым ветераном.  
           Но сейчас было иначе. Может быть, Шерлок ощущал свою вину за то, что позволил Джону так переутомиться. Он обещал другу несколько часов отдыха, и тот еще даже близко не восстановил силы, чтобы продолжать расследование. Или, возможно, причиной было то, что в основе дела лежало чудовищное преступление, а он только-только успокоил Джона после очередного кошмара и не желал "приглашать" новые.  
           — Конечно, — ответил детектив на мольбу Лестрейда. Потом максимально аккуратно и медленно отцепил от себя руки Джона и выскользнул из-под друга.  
           Лестрейд уткнулся в своей телефон, определенно пересылая своим коллегам важную информацию и ни коим образом не загружая в facebook фотографию, которую ему украдкой удалось сделать.  
           Пока инспектор занимался своими делами, Шерлок подложил Джону под голову подушку, надеясь, что ее тепло станет ему подходящей заменой. Потом он схватил свалившийся плед, нужда в котором отпала, когда Шерлок присоединился к другу на диване, и накрыл им доктора, который по-прежнему до того крепко спал, что позволял себя двигать как тряпичную куклу, без малейшего сопротивления. Хотя когда Шерлок по самые плечи накрыл его пледом, Джон издал едва слышный звук удовольствия. Шерлок с нежностью улыбнулся, последний раз провел ладонью по волосам друга и наконец выпрямился.  
           С этого момента все его поведение резко изменилось, словно сработал переключатель. На глазах Лестрейда детектив наполнился сильнейшим восторгом замаячившего перед ним восхитительного расследования, которое становилось все более интригующим. Шерлок надел пиджак, обмотал шею шарфом и влез в свое драгоценное пальто, после чего поднял воротник и, натягивая в качестве заключительного штриха перчатки, повернулся к Лестрейду.  
           — Идемте, инспектор. Не стоит пропускать такое веселье, — заявил он, блестя от восторга глазами, что часто вызывало у людей желание "начистить" ему физиономию.  
           Лестрейд кивнул на Джона:  
           — А его будить вы не собираетесь?  
           И он увидел, как почти нечеловеческое ликование на лице Шерлока на миг вновь сменилось теплом, когда он посмотрел на Джона. С первого момента, когда Лестрейд увидел их вместе, Шерлок и Джон общались между собой так, словно на свете никого, кроме них, больше не существовало. Это до сих пор поражало инспектора. Как и то, что на его глазах Шерлок впервые относился к другому человеческому существу не как к бездушной улике и без какого бы то ни было раздражения.  
           Шерлок наконец оторвал взгляд от Джона и постарался убедить себя, что поступает правильно — и что сможет сейчас как-нибудь обойтись без своего блогера.  
           — Не в этот раз. Ни за какие блага вселенной, — ответил он Лестрейду.


End file.
